


intercept

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [17]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: intercept
(v.) interrupt, deflect, stop, arrest, check, interfere (with), head off, block, impede, cut off, seize, grab, catch, trap





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own p!atd

**intercept**

(v.) _interrupt, deflect, stop, arrest, check, interfere (with), head off, block, impede, cut off, seize, grab, catch, trap_

 

Dari sekian banyak orang dan kau memilihku.

Lalu,

dari sekian banyak orang dan kau menolakku.

Aku tersesat dalam gelap, meraba-raba alasan yang mungkin terjebak di sana. Tapi kau bilang aku tak perlu mencari tahu. Aku sudah tahu. Aku hanya perlu membuka mata.

Tapi mataku tak pernah benar-benar melihat dunia—sejak kau pergi. Kau tahu itu.

Kau merengkuh kenyataanku, tersenyum sembari mencipta ilusi dan mimpi—merancang dunia yang baru untukku.

Dan sekarang kau pergi.

Dan kau belum menyelesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai—membangun duniaku.

Aku dan mimpiku—terbengkalai.

**—from the sun to the moon**


End file.
